The purpose of this study is to see if we can affect forearm blood flow and muscle metabolism with an intra-arterial infusion of arginine. After baseline measurements, arginine will be infused intra-arterially for 6 hours. Repeat measurements will be made after 3 and 6 hours of the infusion.